


Fel Restraints

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse, Blow Job, Bondage, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Denial, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like it would've been rude to just leave my poor Draenei Priest to an uncertain fate. So here's another branch of his sad and uncertain story. </p><p>This time, Priest Khadaar meets some of Noeldi's dark family. It will be up to his will to hold him together and to try and keep himself from breaking under the pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fel Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for errors of spelling and grammar, I'm still new to the fic world but with each thing I write, the more I seem to learn. <3 Some warnings as this will be another dark chapter. It will have elements of noncon and bondage, as some orgasm denial. A whole bunch of evil things, but the Priest will get back at them all. Soon. 
> 
> I will also add I do apologize for how dark this is. Its not of my usual thought process but every now and then, sometimes my mind goes weird places when it comes to fiction. Again, please do not read if you are uncomfortable with dark themes.

The scent of spiced incense filled the air. It was thick and was obviously recent lit. The ground was hard, yet there was an element of softness that only teased the skin. A heavy groan sounded out as the blinking eyes of the Draenei Priest opened. His mouth was hanging open a tad, a pool of his saliva underneath him indicated he had been set here and out of it for quite a while.

Gently, he moved some fingers, the texture of the red carpet under him informed him further that he indoors and not familiar territory. This can equal both good and bad. But mostly bad. With another groan, Khadaar pushed himself off the ground. His muscles ached and his eyes felt all too heavy. Shaking his head, he felt an odd sensation at his throat. Slowly, he moved his hand towards the irritated area, only inches away, he realized if not remembered his recent occurrences. His eyes widened as his brow raised in shock. A strip of warm leather and iron was tightened at his throat, dragging him quickly off the ground with a mighty heave.

 _"HKgn-!?_ " Khadaar was short of breath but his hooves planted to the ground to try and keep up with the newly discovered collar. His hands rushed to the strip, prying at it in efforts to remove it. The echoing sound of a snap met his pointed ears. "No-!!" His hands were dragged high above him by familiar magical chains that scarred his very skin. Struggling, the Draenei was short of breath and with his hands bound above him, he was unable to do anything other than try to stand tall and keep the collar from being any tighter over his windpipes.

"I told you he was big." A woman's cold voice cooed from the corner dowsed in shadows. "You were not wrong. A mighty fine prize indeed." A male's voice answered in reply. Frantically, Khadaar tried to look around, but being bound the way he was, he could only look forward. Even so, his tail lashed around like that of an angered feline cornered by two dogs.

"Release me!!" He called out into the open space. Knowing all too well that his demand would be ignored. The sound of clicking heals forced chills to crawl through his spine even causing his tail to freeze at the feeling.

"Now now, you're in no position to be giving orders, Khadaar." The woman chuckled deeply. Straining against the restraints and doing his best to ignore the burning of the chains at his wrists, he growled at her like an angered dog. "Noeldi! Do NOT toy with me! I demand to be released!" He shouts as he pulled his arms down sharply with a tug. His muscles cried out at the action when his wrists were unable to budge. 

Gently, the dark haired Blood Elf stepped out of the shadows. Her arms were crossed and that cold smile was wide on her face. The colorful robes were still on which was a decent sign. He saw more than enough of her beforehand. Laughing more, the female shook her head.

"My dear, we will not release you till my brother is done with you." The Elf stated coldly. Khadaar raised his brow. "W-what? You cannot be serious?" The Priest continued to struggle. Shifting his head, he fought through the pain of the collar and tried to find the other elf. With a snap and a pain filled cry, the Draenei was held down by another two chains at his ankles, and a hand quickly placed over his mouth. It was far courser than the woman's had been. No, this hand belonged to a man. 

"You're trying my patience, little Priest. We cant have that now, can we?" With a muffled growl, Khadaar tried to turn, but the collar at his throat harshly tightened, causing his movements of struggle to cease as his eyes widened with panic at the faint loss of air.

"Just sit tight. We're going to have some fun." The male Elf leaned closer, his lips brushing against the Priest's ear. Another chill and a harsh hiss, Khadaar bit down onto the man's hand, causing him to let out his own yelp. Pulling back, the elf sneered and shook his sore hand. "You dare bite me??!" His rage was very well known to all who resided at this side of the large set home. Khadaar couldn't stop his lips from curling to a victorious smirk. The male elf held his hand open before him and with a pull towards him, a smirk of his own appeared to his face. A loud sound of breaking flesh met the Draenei's ear. His eyes widened and his mouth fell agasp. Looking down, he saw a lime green blade-like aura piercing through his lower torso. A painful cry finally rushed from the Priest as the burning sensation of his newly found wound met his instincts. After a horrid moments pause, the elf snapped and with a puff of green mist, the blurred blade was gone. The pain had ceased but the aftershocks continued to shake his body. He felt ill, but looked down to see no blood or wound. Was it a mental attack?

Panting, Khadaar glared towards the male. "What..was that?" But neither of the elves replied to his worrying question.

"Brother, stop with that. I brought him to be interrogated and as a play thing, I'd wish you to hold off on such violence." Noeldi chimed in by the doorway. "Keep up with the blades and he wont be up for the fun." Her expression went from concerned to that familiar smirk.

"I understand, Noeldi. I just wish to show him that kind of behavior will not bode well for him." The male turned towards her, his dark red hair hid minor features to the left side of his face. Rolling her eyes the female began to leave. "Whatever, Damadris. Just keep your cool and have fun. And remember, I wish to play with him later, so do not break him.." With that, she closed the door behind her with a heavy thunk. A twist of the lock and now Khadaar was alone with Damadris. The brother of his captor.

Gently, the man paced his prey like a hawk coming in for a landing. Khadaar jerked the chains at his legs, hoping to kick him or find some way to strike at him. Sadly, he was unable to. The chains were far tighter this time. As the elf drew closer behind, Khadaar decided to try blindly and lashed his lengthy tail towards the man. It would do much except leave a small bruise, but it'd be something right?

_Wrong._

"Hkkg!! Hey!" His tail had been snatched by another fel chain and tied it upright exposing him entirely. What cool breeze he felt before had gotten colder, making Khadaar want to run out more than ever. Yet, here he stayed, completely tired up and forced in place like a statue.

"You-! You wont get away with this! Gah! None of you will!" Khadaar hissed, his tail writhing at being unable to cover his fully exposed backside. Shaking his head, the elf reached high and took a great wad of white hairs in his hand pulling the Draenei's head back, exposing his neck. "Oh, but we already have." Khadaar felt fingers press into the scabbed mark upon his higher torso. The wound nearly reopened before the fingers moved away, sharp stinging pulsed through the mark. The hand in his hair merely tugged, causing the Draenei to turn towards his new captor.

"Fine. Whatever it is you're going to do, just get it over with." Khadaar huffed with a defeated sigh. The elf just snickered. "It wont be that easy, my pet." As he turned, a hand found its way at the Draenei's entrance. The tips of two fingers began to tease the sensitive flesh. "What are you doing?!!?" A slapping sound echoed off the walls of the room as a magical shadow gag wrapped itself over his mouth, making speech difficult to impossible. A deep sigh came from behind as dark red hairs met with the corner of the Draenei's vision.

"Ah, much better. My sister was right. You talk far too much.." Damadris purred as his hand continued to massage him. Pressing in gently, the muscles were not so keen on letting him in to explore. What a troublesome situation. "You're far too stiff. You need to try and relax. If not, then this is going to hurt you far more than it should." He spoke with a tone that nearly sounded endearing. Shaking his head, white hairs moving over his shoulders and face, Khadaar remained firm. He would not relax in such a situation. How could he even think of it? All his body wanted to do was to run but since he could not do that, all he felt was stiff and uncomfortable. Squinting his eyes forcefully closed, Khadaar tried to focus on his breathing or the sound of his heart. Something to try and distract him. At times, it has worked, today would certainly be a test.

"Oh no no, this won't do." Damadris huffed with a stomp of his foot on the rug below. "I'll need to get the salve. It costs a deal of magic but perhaps it'll loosen you up." Stepping back and placing himself in front of the bound Draenei, he snapped his fingers and the bindings quickly faded in a rush of warm fog, dropping the alien to the ground in a heavy heap. The gag had vanished as well, giving him a moment to flex his jaw briefly before looking up to the elf. With a heavy roar, he got to his hooved feet and charged like an angered bull having seen red. His desire to send him to the wall and punch his lights out was dire. He had been embarrassed enough already and now he wanted to make Damadris pay.

"If only it were that easy, hmm? But sadly, you wont be so lucky."

A slithery sensation coiled around his torso, it was light at first, but it soon tugged him back and away from the elf. Khadaar looked from the elf down towards himself where he saw what looked to be living shadows. All crawling from the floor and walls from what looked to be dark portals to some unknown shadow realm. "What is this?!" Khadaar impatiently asked as his arms tried to push the coil off of him. Soon, his arms are forcefully bound begin him, putting further strain on his shoulders. A numbness began to creep into his skin. Something he knows is all to be concerned for. Struggling as best as he could, the Draenei tried to fight back. Another two coiled around his ankles while a third began to roll down his torso and reside by his hips. _"Nhn-"_

Leering forward as best as he could, Khadaar glared to the elf. "Call them off!!!" He shouted darkly, rendering a laugh to flee from the male. " _Call them off_? Please! This is far too entertaining! Plus, these will help you relax a little. I can't fuck you if you're all stiff." He stated simply, waving his hand for the shadows to continue. 

"Ah-!" The shadows turned Khadaar upwards more, making him entirely horizontal. His head craned back and found himself looking to the floor. His body continued to grow numb, from his arms, to his legs. A faint blush grew more over his cheeks and torso as his core began to feel a familiarly sinful sensation. A heavy breath fled him in the tone of a moan. "Yes, the toxins are working. I wasn't sure if they would through that tough skin of yours." Damadris thought out loud as he had already undone some of his robes. That same family tattoo was stretched over his shoulder and down his side.

"Wh..why?" Khadaar panted as he turned to eye the man who continued to undress. "Why? Hah! You're seriously asking? For fun of course! And, well, you caused some issues with the family business and people who do that don't walk free unpunished. Some people have a more bloody way of torturing others. Me? No. I prefer the more..pleasing route of things." A twitch turned into a glare as the Draenei watched the man become fully undressed. He was well endowed for an elf, that much Khadaar could say. Still, he did not like where this was going. The numbness began to feel warm as a dark shadow gently coiled around his groin. It was at a mild state of erection, but with the simple touch of the toxic shadow, it quickly changed the mood and the flesh began to pulse of it's own accord.

"Hkg-?! No! Not th-anngh!" His back muscles twitched, forcing him to leer back as the shadows began to stoke and tease his ribbed cock. With his head forced back, another shadow wrapped around his neck, forcing him in the embarrassing placement of horizontally laying out into the air, being held up entirely by the magical tendrils. Teeth clenched, Khadaar tried to hide what he could feel. He did not want to show what he was feeling. But it was becoming all too overwhelming. Pleasure. So much pleasure. His body was relaxing along with bubbling sensations of desire and lust to be touched. How was this happening? It was as if he was losing control.

"Open." Damadris commanded. Peaking his eyes open, the Draenei saw what was being demanded of him. The elf stood just before him, his lightly erected penis hovered in wait to be let in between his pale blue lips. Closing his eyes once again, Khadaar let out a defiant grunt that slowly shifted into a sharp whimper as the elf took a handful of white hair, forcing his eyes to open entirely. "You will accept me if you know what's good for you." His eyes glowed far darker than before, almost demonic with fel magic and lust. Releasing him with a shove and stepping back up to his last position, he waited with minimal patience. Heaving a shaken breath, the shadow around Khadaar's flesh forced a moan from his lungs, causing his mouth to widen. It was then the elf pushed himself between Khadaar's lips and let the wet sensation flood his heated core with a hiss.

" _Yesss_. Ah! Yes, that's it. Good. And if you use your teeth, I will kill you here and now." The elf huffed through gritted teeth. Gagging, the Draenei opened his mouth as wide as he could, feeling both conflicted with pleasure and dismay. He was being used once again. A feeling he was growing sadly used to. Being kept in place for a moment, Khadaar felt that he had a chance to get somewhat comfortable, but then the elf started moving. "Hgk-" Breathing began to become a chore. He had to try to time each breath with each thrust, though the faster he began to go, to faster the shadows seemed to react. With each pump, Khadaar found it harder and harder to concentrate.

Now it was nerves and instinct that was keeping up with his body. The toxins quickly taking over him entirely. Body and mind. His legs stopped struggling and were now being held up completely by the shadowy tentacles. His arms were shifted and drawn further out from his back and outstretched to the sides entirely. He was now at the mercy of this elf. An elf he was currently suckling. It wasn't long till Damadris was panting up a storm of his own. Sweat began to form over his shoulders and back and his neatly placed hair had begun to falter. "You feel so good..nhgh! Yes..!" Damadris praised darkly as his pumps grew faster. It was then that breathing was nonexistent as the pumps were growing so fast that he had no time to take a proper breath. After a miserably long minute, the elf pushed himself all the way in Khadaar's throat, causing him to gag and twitch frantically for much needed air. With a surge, the elf began to flood the Draenei with his seed, coating his throat with several streams. Khadaar's eyes rolled as he felt himself growing faint, vision blurry and body becoming non-responsive save for the nerves at his core. He was trapped entirely. The only way for him to survive was for him to play along, though that ship might have sailed long ago.

Feeling his prey weaken, Damadris pulled out of the Draenei, a trail of saliva connecting the two bodies. A heavy burst of coughs fled Khadaar as air rushed back into him. Feeling light headed and weak, the male wished that he was fully knocked out by that horrid ordeal. Sadly, he was not so lucky. "Now is not the time to rest, Priest." The elf called out, his own breath being a little worn, but still regal. With a twirl of his wrist and a wave of his fingers, the shadowed tentacles pried Khadaar's legs open, revealing him entirely to Damadris. The ones around his cock ceased their movement, but not before wrapping tightly at his base pausing the feeling of continuously building pleasure. A horrid groan of protest fled the Draenei. "Please dont do this.." He begged through a breath. "I-I dont know if.." Khadaar stopped, unsure if he could bring himself to finish. Stepping before the opened alien, Damadris chuckled. "No need to waste your energy then. Your sounds will do more than enough." With another snap, a larger tentacle swarmed Khadaar's lips, diving back into his throat, gagging him completely. Tears swelled at the corner of his eyes, a fair drop falling from his cheek. He was ashamed as well as embarrassed. All this to shut him up, yet his insides began to feel that building heat of pleasure. Another possible toxin administered by the new tentacle.

Stepping once back, the elf raised a hand to his chin, nodding at his progress. "What a beautiful sight. Truly. You are magnificent." Damadris stepped closer, finally placing himself to the Draenei's entrance. A grunt and twist of Khadaar's body expressed he still had some fight in him. With a thought, the tentacles began to slither and twist, their actions becoming faster and more erratic. Khadaar was like putty, molding and shifting with each stroke and push through him. He continued to gag and grow light headed at the one in his throat and the one wrapped around his neck, but they seemed to move and let some air into his lungs just before unconsciousness could take him. A tricky if not ingenious ploy to keep him wide and awake for the rest of the evening. With all these collected sensations, his body had relaxed far from what it was earlier, save for several twitched muscles and nerves.. Teasing at the entrance once more, the elf dampened a finger and poked it into his hole. A yelp containing shock and discomfort erupted from Khadaar around the shadows in his throat.

"Oh, what a sweet sound." Damadris hummed and began to twist and tease his insides. The Draenei shifted and heaved upward at the new sensation. His cock being massaged and his throat completely occupied, he had no way to break out of this. In fact, he was the one breaking down.

"MmmnnN _no **h**_ -!!"

The elf looked up to see the glossy eyes of his prey. A look of pleading as well as added sounds only made the elf sneer even more. "Perfect." He cooed, pressing another digit in. "Absolutely perfect." A second finger slid in. Pressing and scissoring, the flesh began to loosen. All while Khadaar twitched and squirmed, the shadow pulsed and began to pump in and out of the Draenei's throat. His ankles flexed, making his hooves pointed, almost akin to one's toes curling. The tentacle upon his throat pushed even further unto him, causing a heavy cough to fall short in his lungs, his chest rising high at the stop of air. Head feeling back and his neck trying to loosen the bond, Khadaar became slowly lost to the panic induced pleasure that flooded his body. With that, a third finger entered him but instead of a grunt or groan, it was a moan of pure delight. A long dark brow raised at the sound as the elf teased the flesh inside. "I see we've found your spot." He chuckled and pressed in again. A higher moan left like a hum as the Draenei began to convulse, his muscles rippling around his core. Blinking with realization, Damadris ordered a smaller branch of shadows to plug it's way into the Draenei's tip, stopping any chance of orgasm for the time being. He needed him to wait a little longer before he could release. Tears collected more at his eyes as the tentacle in his throat removed itself slowly, letting him breathe reasonably for a moment. Though, each breath was falling short given the amount of horrid pain he was currently under. Slivers of desire of pain flowed over him. Every nerve that was awake cried out for him to reach down and finish himself off, but he could not move his arms other than his fingers flexing and his wrists jerking in the magical binds.

Damadris prepared himself and held tightly to one of Khadaar's legs and propped his cock to the freshly loosened entrance. Drool dripped from the Draenei's lips as he looked down at the Blood elf. "P-please..I-I cant take it." His voice was shaking as tears continued to drip down his cheeks. "Aw, we cant have you release just yet. And don't worry, the first time is always the most painful." The elf informed calmly, slowly letting his tip inch in. A breathless gasp left Khadaar in a hurry. Slowly he was being filled. It was something never had experienced before. Shaken breaths and heaving sobs, Damadris ignored them as he gently pressed in. Finally, after what felt like forever, the elf was completely inside him. A harsh breath fled his lungs, rushing over the exposed Priest with a shiver. "Yes _nnh_." He sneered as his hands wandered over the lower part of the alien's form. His muscles twitched at the touch. Light sweat drizzled his flesh. Oh it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"I-It hurts! Ah- I- Hhh! Please!! **_HGK-_** " Khadaar begged quickly before the large shadow forced itself back into his throat, silencing him once again, his muscles thrashing against the bindings. The elf bit down on his lip as he felt the flesh and muscle contort and tighten around his cock. Oh it was heaven. "It wont be long.." Damadris hushed and began to set a steady rhythm with the use of his hips. The tentril in Khadaar's throat pushed in and out matching each thrust of it's master. The slow beats began to quicken and with each push into him, the Draenei moaned a deep heave and with each sound, the elf couldn't help but moan with pride. "Yes-!" He hissed darkly, pushing harder and harder. Their flesh slapping against one another. Each one forced Khadaar to arch his back and look away. The tentacles remained at his waist, ankles, neck and wrists. The ones that coiled around his ribbed cock remained still, but their toxins were still working at his core. More and more he felt his mind beginning to crumble. Any resistance he had before completely vanished. All he wanted was release, but his captor was sure as hell not letting him have it easy. Quickly, the elf pumped more and more. His nails digging into the pale blue flesh of his ass. Large gashes would remain. Several perfect marks to remind him of this evening.

Finally, after several minutes thrusting, with one final push, the elf slammed into Khadaar and let out a hiss of pleasure. Following a groan, the elf's seed coated the insides of his captive, claiming him entirely as his and his alone. The warmth rendered Khadaar defeated and near tormented bliss. He had never felt anything like that before. Ever. He couldn't say he did not like it, at the same time, his desire to release had yet unfolded. Gently, Damadris pulled out, his cock bobbing from the remainder aftershocks of his orgasm. The leftovers slowly dripping out of his newly claimed prize. Breathing out a relived sigh, the elf strode over to the bound Draenei's head and brushed several tears from his left cheek. "You've done well for me." He praised, his moist finger reaching down towards the shadow-bound cock and wrapped his fingers around it. "You wish to come, yes?" Quickly, Khadaar nodded with muffled groans through the tendril in his throat. Nodding as if his life depended on it. Leaning down, Damadris licked his lips and willed the small shadow plugs to be removed and in a puff, hey vanished into the air. and it gave him a proper opening to finish him off. One stroke, two stroke, three-

"Hgk!!? _Nngh_ **AHH** g!!" Khadaar reeled back and his body twisted, back entirely arched as his cock pulsed and twitched out several thick jets into the open air. Shaking, and various rapid twitches, his large orgasm drew itself to a close. His entire body relaxed. His head drooped low and his long white hair was brushing the floor below him. His tail no longer thrashed and swayed as it had done most of the evening, almost still like a defeated dog.  The Priest was completely numb. From his head to his hooves. A hand grabbed the back of his head and dragged his vision up towards the ceiling. Dark green eyes peered down towards him. A mimicking smirk followed. "You were exquisite. Quite a delicacy." Damadris complemented and willed the tendril in Khadaar's throat away. It vanished and in that moment, the elf forcefully kissed his prey. Khadaar was too tired to even react, he merely let the impact happen, no sounds, all save for his heavy and begging breaths. Parting, the elf unleashed a dark sigh. "I wish to go once more, but I can tell that you need to rest. So-" Pulling back, the royal elf clapped his hands twice. Then, the shadows had began to uncoil and lower him down to the carpeted floor. Resting now at his side, Khadaar gasped for several deep breaths since the ties at his throat had vanished entirely, save for the leather bound collar but that had become entirely more bearable now.

"I will let you rest for the evening." Damadris added catching Khadaar's attention and forcing his head to turn and see a half dressed elf. "You best rest well. No one knows just quite what my sister has planned for you." His lips curled to a cold sneer as a hefty chuckle sounded out with an echo. Khadaar merely stared back at his new master. He had no energy to reply. His eyes remained glossy and ill focused while his body continued to twitch and flex from the aftermath of the evening. "I'll have food brought in later. Rest now, my little pet." Cooed the man as he left the room and slamming the door loudly behind him. Now that he was alone, Khadaar felt more exposed. Completely naked and left to deal with his newly given shame. A shivering, the male curled his knees to his torso and held onto the tightly. His eyes squinted closed in trying to ignore the sore and unique sensation at his backside. The warm remnants of the evening continued to leak from him. A huff and a weakened sob left his throat. He was determined to break out of this wretched place, but his will was barely hanging on as it was. He was too concerned to sleep and his body still struggled to function properly after the beating it was just given. 

With a final, calming breath, the priest focused his gaze inward, closing his eyes and going to what some would call his 'happy place'. A sort of way for him to meditate and move away from the circling dark thoughts that clouded his mind. Anywhere but here.

_I must break free._


End file.
